User talk:Tim H
Naughty Dog Webring Hey there, Light Daxter. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Naughty Dog Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code. To preview how it looks click here { {w:NaughtyDogFooter} } - remove spaces between braces Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to make our wikis affiliates? Hi Daxter. I recently adopted the Tearaway Wiki, which provides info about the new game being created by the creators of LittleBigPlanet. I was wondering if you would like to make our wikis affiliates? Thanks! HelloTyler 12:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial timeline Hey Light Daxter, as an administrator can I ask you why the edits made to the unofficial timeline (which were mine prior to my making an account) were removed? ```Douso It is all very well-justified theory based on the hints and evidence from within the games. Makes a lot more sense as well. And for the Boggy Bill/Farley edit - Farley is what the Hip-Hog's name is... from the cutscene... the pronunciation if clear. And Boggy Bill is written in the menu. ````Douso If you're so pedantic about theory how come the Misty Island page: Skeletons segment theorised the bones belonged to Dragons before I edited it and you subsequently deleted it? Whatever... ````Douso It is Boggy Billy in the credits as well, you are correct. I don't know why but I've always known it as Bill... ````Douso I'll admit to the fault regarding Boggy Billy and Farthy - however the unofficial timeline is bland and two dimensional. You even deleted the information about the position of Sage and the idea surrounding Samos' line: "I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find". You could have transferred the relevant information to its appropriate article instead of hacking and slashing authoritatively. Nevermind, all good, just enthusiastic about the game. ````Douso No sources Hi! I'm new here, but I want you guys to know that I have a ton of experience in the MediaWiki/Wikia format. I'd love to help you guys out if you need it. Anywho, I noticed that you guys don't source your information. May I ask why? (Oh, and by the way, I don't know if you're the admin or not, but you are one of them so I guess I'll ask you). And also, I sourced one fact on the article about Jak, but if that's not how you guys roll that's cool. Ottsel Leader (talk) 21:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay gotcha. Just wondering. I noticed the R&C Wiki sources their stuff but they have a much larger canon such as the manga and spin-off games. Cool, glad to know. Ottsel Leader (talk) 02:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Redirects 2 In regards to this page requesting, or insinuating, that articles be renamed to correct capitalization. Well, I renamed the pages Aeropan transport and Repair tender to conform to that policy (is it old/outdated, or is it still active?), but it then left a redirect from Aeropan Transport -> Aeropan transport, and Repair Tender -> Repair tender. As you have previously told me, there shouldn't be a whole lot of redirects for every misspelling or capitalization mistake, but, being a normal member I can't delete the redirect pages. Just thought you should know in case you want to take care of it. Ottsel Leader (talk) 23:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The Repair tender/Repair barge is mentioned by Daxter during gameplay (see the quote I put on the page), but so far that's the only source for the article name. The Aeropan transport is listed at the Pirate Radio Tower. As far as the category for crossbreeds I meant to have it as a sub-category for the "Creatures" category because there's quite a few crossbreeds, though, I guess it's not really necessary. And thanks, man. It's fun! Ottsel Leader (talk) 23:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, The Lost Frontier, IMO isn't really a game I enjoy going back and scanning levels for info (I used YouTube). Anyways, the sub-category doesn't really matter to me either way. Ottsel Leader (talk) 00:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sandbox Well, I wanted to use the Sandbox as kind of a scratchpad cause I brainstorm a lot when I'm bored, so I'll just throw ideas out there so they don't get lost, then myself or anybody else who just so happens to be reading it can weed out the good ideas if they want... If there even is any good ideas. And good, the more I think about it, the crossbreed and amphibian thing is just too much work with too little content/info. Sorry about that. Regarding the 3D rendering stuff, that again was just a back-burner idea, however, if you, the other admin, or the community wants, I got 'em on my laptop. Just a matter of doing a little touch-up then uploading. I'll list the 3D renders I have in the sandbox in case you're interested. You may have noticed the image of Klaww I put up. Oh, and by the way, I didn't notice the black shading at the bottom left of the Klaww image while I was editing, so I'll get rid of that then re-upload later on. Anywho, thanks for the help! I really like editing here. User:Ottsel Leader 21:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I will. And yeah, Akira3D I think is the webpage. I bookmarked it for reference. And yeah, I notice the Mech images. Very very nice. I'll upload them but I'll leave it up to you and Jakraziel as to what to do with them. Ottsel Leader 22:18, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll see. I'll look through each category to make sure. I've already uploaded the ones I have of Jak and I'll put them in the gallery. Ottsel Leader 22:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Thanks. I was looking for Special:MassUpload... Oops. Hehe. And sorry for the long gap. I'm back though. More pictures coming shortly. Ottsel Leader 23:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've uploaded, no duplicates I don't think, and categorized. I left the Jak images alone because there's the concept art in the infobox and already a lot of images in the gallery... I guess the usage of those is still up in the air? Waiting on further instruction. Ottsel Leader 23:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sweet. Will do. :) Ottsel Leader 20:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah! Sorry about that. My bad. And I'll try slimming it down and re-uploading it. Ottsel Leader 20:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I uploaded a slimmed down version. From what I can see nothing changed though it may take a while. I have to go but I'll be on later. See ya. Ottsel Leader 21:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that looks very nice. Shall we go with that? Ottsel Leader 02:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Jak Image Yeah, the current Jak 3 render is a different style than the rest. I tried editing out the background and Daxter out of the picture you selected, but Daxter's ear is still in the way of Jak's elbow. But everything else I edited out, here's the result: File:Jak_from_Jak_3_(render)_(new).png Ottsel Leader 17:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll see what I can do to get Daxter's ear out. Ottsel Leader 18:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, see latest image uploaded, I tried to get Daxter's ear out best I could. Tell me what you think. Ottsel Leader 18:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Cool! And thanks. :) Glad you guys like it. I went ahead and put it in the infobox (and renamed it for file consistency, there's the other one which needs to be deleted). However, there is again, that pesky sizing issue. I tried resizing the Jak X image to 180 as well, but because the Jak X image is so thin, it made everything out of wack. Should I try to make the Jak X image thicker? Ottsel Leader 20:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that looks good. And sorry, as soon as I posted the message I was booted off -_- But yeah, lookin' sweet. :) Ottsel Leader 21:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Dark/Light Eco Power infobox Yes, please do. :) And cool! Thanks. I was about to request it but I first wanted to see if I could make the others work. Ottsel Leader 00:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:D/L Jak powers Yeah, I do find that unnecessary to have multiple headers with little content inside of them, however, I just kind of wanted to draft an overall structure then go back and expand the sections later and remove the . Though, I do fully agree with you on the merging of the Notes/Trivia section. It's just for some reason I didn't find some of the notes necessarily "trivial" so I separated them. So, if I go back and can't expand the Combat/Uses section to more than say, five or more lines, I agree that we should merge it with the intro. So, we'll have maybe: *Intro *Combat/Uses (more than five lines or merge with intro) *Trivia Because I do still feel that we should have at least one other section for something so relevant to the game, not just an intro paragraph. But that's just my thought on it. Tell me what you think. Ottsel Leader 21:21, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, something like how the Dark Bomb page is now? The combat section is probably the smallest which would be allowed? Ottsel Leader 21:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I like that a lot better. I think the removal of the trivia altogether and addition of a detailed section is a good idea. From now on, any major changes I make I'll put in a sandbox (how you do it) before I get your review. Anyways, shall we change the Dark Bomb page now? Ottsel Leader 22:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Will do. :) Thanks for the advice. I'll try to conform the other pages to your design. Dark Bomb page looks nice! Ottsel Leader 22:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the good luck! And I'll try to change the dark blast article's wording, you're right. It is identical. As far as the dark blast image, I just wanted something to put up there as a placeholder until I can find a better one. But you're right it is... really eh, something. I wouldn't be too heart-broken if you were to delete it. And are you saying stuff in the dark blast article is incorrect or a different one? Or two of them? As far as I can tell the dark giant/strike/shadow is okay, but I'll check the dark blast one... Ottsel Leader 16:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. Yeah hopefully someone will be inspired to do better. Heh. Ottsel Leader 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Low quality Sorry for the low quality of the image i used Snipping tool to get pic from YouTube for the tanker. --MalwareGuru (talk) 21:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dark bomb image? Hey, Light Daxter, it's me... again... Hate to keep proposing big changes (as if they're really needed) but I found a really cool image for dark bomb and I wanted to get your opinion on it: Dark Bomb.png at the Community Test Wiki! Candidate for the main image, maybe? I think it illustrates the dark bomb concept a little better as it shows the dark eco radius taking place, instead of just a bunch of dark eco streaks. Anyways, lemme know what you think. Ottsel Leader 02:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll upload the other one to this wiki and put it in the footer. Yeah, it is inferior in quality. I tried searching for the same image (by using "Search By Image" in Google) but that was the only one of its kind, sadly. And I'll check out Steam and see if I can get it going. If I can I'll use that cause yeah, Talk pages do fill up quickly. Ottsel Leader 19:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) No footer? Ottsel Leader 19:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, I see the footer isn't solely for images. And I'm downloading steam now. Currently downloading update 4k of 97k... Ottsel Leader 19:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Meh. I set it up but I can't do anything unless I buy a game from Steam. I'll pass—at least for now. Ottsel Leader 19:53, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's TwizzleSizzle. Forgive me, but that name kinda stuck after I set up a (now defunct) Skype account about a year ago. :P Ottsel Leader 20:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Naughty Dog Footer and General Hey Dax, what's up? It's been a while since we talked, so I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Also, why does the Naughty Dog footer on the Uncharted Wiki's main page have The Last of Us Wiki on it, but J&D Wiki's doesn't? Just wondering. Anyways, hope all is well. Talk to you soon. :Doing well, thanks. Of course, without you to start me off, I would be nowhere, so I'm grateful for that. Ohai Hey! Won't be online steam until tomorrow. My brother took the laptop to a friends house for the night and I don't have access to steam on this computer. Nyeh :\ Anyways, I see you started on the Lurker revamp sandbox and so have I. I'll do some more work now! Ottsel Leader 18:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Appearances section Actually, I am helping The Jak And Daxter Wiki by adding an appearances section because you do not always state all the appearances of characters and locations. For example, you do not state Baron Praxis appears in The Lost Frontier or that the Mountain Temple appears in Daxter. Many other wikis have this section (Ratchet And Clank Wiki, Sly Cooper Wiki), so I suggest you put back all the appearances I added because they will help the Wiki greatly and all my edits were correct and accurate. --CrytecFusion59 (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC)CrytecFusion59--CrytecFusion59 (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Image categories Thanks for that tip! I was already wondering today if there wasn't a easier way to add categories. SamosTheGreenSage (talk) 20:40, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Onin game image I have uploaded the file Onin game.jpg today, but I didn't know in which category it belongs. So I have not added one yet. Could you help me out?